My Beautiful Moon
by Izzy Masen
Summary: Edward and Bella take a walk along the Jacksonville shore during their visit to Renee.


**Author's Note****: Okay, I know that I should be updating Photo Scavenger hunt and I'm working on it, I swear! This idea just came to me while I was sitting on the beach in Jacksonville yesterday. I know, ironic right? But anyway, this is set during Chapter 3:Motives of Eclipse. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble so I hope that you like it! Happy Reading!**

"Edward, what are you thinking about?"

I turned to get a better look at my Greek god who had been strangely quiet throughout most of our stay in Jacksonville. It was our last night and we were trying to make the most of the scarce free time that my mother allowed.

"Oh nothing really, love. I was just wishing that I could do this with you during the day instead of under the veil of night."

Currently, we were walking hand in hand along the sandy shores of the ocean, Renee had went to bed a few hours ago and we were trying to spend some much needed alone time together. After a rather eventful day of questioning from my mother, I really need to de-stress and suggested that we go on a walk.

"Do what during the day? Walk along the beach and get sand stuck in-between our toes? Plus, the night is beautiful and there's also no risk of sunburn" I added jokingly as I rubbed the newly blistered skin.

I barely heard him as he let a soft sigh escape from his perfectly polished lips. "No, I wish I could walk with you along the beach in the sun. To see it shining down on your wonderfully 

flawless porcelain skin, to watch as its rays highlight the red tones of your hair, to watch it shine in your eyes. I so rarely get to see your majestic beauty that only the sun can enhance. You deserve the sun and all of its warmth."

I stopped in mid stride as I took in everything that you just said. Did he just say 'majestic beauty'? Didn't he realize that he was the one that was beautiful? What I wouldn't give to lay with him upon the sands and watch the brilliant rainbows dance upon his skin. And since when did I ask for the sun? I have everything I need with my Edward, my beautiful shining beacon in the otherwise darkness of my Pre-Forks life.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He let out after several moments of peaceful silence.

I went to sit down on a dune and pulled him to follow me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and we both stared into the infinite abyss of crashing waves before us.

"I was just thinking about how you've got it all wrong. You're the one that is beautiful, not me. You are the one that deserves to soak up the sun and enjoy it."

I felt him grow stone still beside me as my words sank in. I turned away as my blush slowly started to rise into my cheeks giving my embarrassment away. He moved too quickly for me to comprehend what he was doing until I noticed him standing five feet away watching the tide rise and fall. Even from this distance, I could tell that he was angry. His arms were folded across his chest, his jaw firmly set, but those deep topaz eyes held a different emotion...pain?

I sauntered upon to comfort him when, of course, I tripped on some lying seaweed. I brought my arms up to prepare for the fall when I noticed that the impact never came. I turned to look up at 

my savior but quickly turned away. His eyes still held that painful emotion that I had never seen before.

"Um…Edward? Are you mad at me? I truly didn't mean to make you upset. I apologize!" I tried to say this as evenly as possible but everything ran together.

He let out an even breath before pulling me into his arms and lying down upon the beach with me resting on his chest. "Bella, when will you start believing that you are beautiful? Everything about you is sincere and innocent." I let out of small scoff and turned to look into the sand, he answered this by gently grabbing my chin and bringing it to look into his face. "I meant what I said when I told you that you deserve all of this around you." He gestured with his arms. "But unfortunately there isn't a way that I can give it to you. The only way that I know how is to let you go, and I'm much too selfish to _ever_ do that again." He smiled sadly.

I shuddered as the memories started to seep into my conscience. No, this was not the time or the place to think about those horribly lonely months and nights without him by my side.

"Edward, I don't need the sun when I have you. You are my moon, the only light in my dimly lit sky, the escape from my nightmares. You're everything that I need."

We both sat there in silence for a while just reveling in each others presence. I closed my eyes and pulled a in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. It was then that I felt a soft chuckle rock his rib cage.

"What?" I asked while lifting my head to meet his gaze.

"Do you know how much you look like your mother, especially in the sun?"

What? My mother? True we did look alike, other than the fact that her hair was shorter and she had light eyes. And when did he see us both in the sun? It was cloudy whenever Renee picked us up from the airport and Edward has been working on his "term paper" the past two days.

"I was watching you two yesterday when you went on a walk." He shrugged.

"You were watching us?!" What had he heard? Hopefully he didn't hear Mom's accusations about how we acted around one another, although she could never truly understand the full intent of it.

He reached down and gave me a soft kiss before pulling us both up into a seating position with me still in his lap. "Please don't be upset, love. I tried my hardest not to hear a word. I just wanted to watch how careless you seem to be with her. When both of you started laughing and dancing in the rays I couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy." Oh, so that's where the other conversation stemmed from.

"Okay, I won't get aggravated _this_ time. Just don't do it ever again." I told him jokingly while wagging a finger at him, much like what my mother did to her kindergarteners.

He brought his hands up in a gesture of pure innocence that most criminals did upon getting caught doing something bad. "I promise, Miss Swan, I won't do it again!" he laughed.

I shifted myself so that I could lean with my back against his stone cold chest and closed my eyes, listening to the breaking waves that seemed to be nature's own melody. Edward started running his fingers through my hair causing my head to loll gently forward. It was then that I felt the soft vibration of his chest as he started humming my lullaby and I felt at truly at peace for once since my birthday nearly a year ago.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew, I was wakened by my mother calling me down for breakfast.

"Edward?" I asked sleepingly.

"Yes, beautiful?"

I blushed at the nickname before giving him a gentle kiss and a smile.

"Thank you for being my beautiful moon."

"Thank you for showing me the beauty of the night."

**Author's note****: I was thinking about writing another chapter in Edward's POV. Let me know what you think! Thank you and happy reading!**


End file.
